Do You Remember? -New-
by American Italy
Summary: From his mom's murder, to being bullied at school by his twin. All Matthew wants to do is die. But when Gilbert's girlfriend Elizaveta asks him out, he accepts happily. The date was going good until Alfred and Gilbert popped out and revealed to Matthew that it was all a prank. Matthew cant handle the pain and does something unexpected, putting him in the hospital in a coma.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back guys! This is the new version of 'Do you remember?'** **I hope you guys think it's better! Each chapter isn't going to have as much events as in the first version I posted, but it had much more detail, so that also means there'll be MORE chapters! ;)**

**Disclaimer: You should be happy I don't own Hetalia... .**

* * *

Matthew walked happily into his " Canadian-obsessed" room. It actually did have a lot of Canadian stuff in it, like the Canadian flag, the walls white and red, etc... Aside from all the hockey posters and stuff from Canada, there were many pictures of Matthew and a woman with bouncy blonde hair and violet eyes that looked somewhat like Matthew's, but without the glasses. She had pretty smooth and clear skin and mostly wore a pink shirt with some type of sweater over it. She was usually wearing makeup, that was nicely applied to her eyes and her rosy red cheeks. Matthew's favorite one of him and the woman was sitting on his maple tree wood-carved dresser that was slanted diagonally to fit in the corner next to his bed that had a huge Canadian flag as the comforter. The picture was in a white frame with fancy black letters on it that said:

_**In memory of Jessica Parker Williams. Born: June 13th, 1968. Died: June 13th, 2006. We will all miss you so much. What a wonderful mother you were to Matthew. R.I.P **_

Those words were written all around the frame. Matthew and his mother, the woman, were sitting on a park bench, that was moved into their backyard because the park was going to be turned into a shopping mall. Matthew's mom said that the bench had too many memories and was so close to her that she couldn't bare to see it go away. Well, yeah, they were sitting on the bench, the picture was taken when Matthew was about 12, the day before his mother was murdered. His mother was holding the camera, making it face them, so it was pretty close to her face, therefore, not showing that much of what she was wearing. Matthew was wearing his favorite maple leaf hoodie and jeans in the photo, and his mother had on, yes, her pink shirt under a white sweater and a white skirt that went down to her knees with a small pink flower pattern. You could only see a little bit of her skirt at the bottom of the photo and about to Matthew's knees. It was resting on the dresser next to a hand-carved box that had a little piece of the bench in it and a gun that his mother gave him for protection. He had never opened that box since he got it. All he did was put the stuff in it, fly to America, then set it on the dresser and it hasn't been opened or moved since then. It was only touched when Matthew cleaned all the dust that always seemed to be attached to that box.

It's been 6 years since his mother's murder and things have been pretty good. Except for the fact he had to move in with his twin and father in America. His grandmother had a heart attack after his mother died, so it was his only choice. He's practically the most hated person at school and Alfred and his friends always push him around. The only thing that keeps him going is Elizaveta. Elizaveta is the most prettiest girl in school from Matthew's point of view. He's had a crush on her ever since he moved here. From her beautiful chocolate-brown hair, to even the smallest details on her, like the fact that her fingernails always have to be the same length. Everything about her was perfect. But Matthew knew he had no chance with her because she was Gilbert, one of the most popular and biggest bullies in the school's girlfriend. Not to mention he was also Alfred's best friend and if Alfred even found out Matthew liked Elizaveta, he would run and go tell Gilbert and Matthew would most likely be dead in 2 seconds.

But now Matthew didn't have to worry about that anymore. Today was his birthday, his favorite day of this year because he actually had a date with Elizaveta. She had told him that Gilbert and her had broken up and that she's always loved Matthew more, then asked if they wanted to go out. And, long story-short, Matthew said yes and they decided to go on his sat on the bed, turning to his side and grabbing the worn out journal he had written in for the past 6 years and his favorite red pen that he only wrote in the journal with. Matthew was surprised the pen lasted this long. He had the pen for 6 years and used it every day, but yet it still had half of the ink left.  
His last couple journal entries were not that long. They were basically just saying how excited he was to go on the date with Elizaveta and stuff about how his life is actually going good. He turned to the page that was marked off with the ribbon connected to the book and started to write. His hair dripped slightly, for he was too lazy to dry it off with the towel and just let the towel rest on his shoulder, thinking that would catch most of the water that fell. But of course some of the water landed on the journal, making a little whole in the page when Matthew tried writing over it, he hadn't noticed the drip until now. He cursed under his breath slightly as he grabbed a piece of tape and put it over the hole and started writing again.

_July 1st, 2012 1:33pm_  
_I'm so happy! I guess the term Happy Birthday can come true! I'm getting ready for my date with Elizaveta. We are going to meet at the park at 2:30pm and walk around and talk for a couple hours, maybe go some other places too, then at 5:00pm we are going to a restaurant called Brixx where Elizaveta, me, and a couple of our friends are going to have dinner and some cake for my birthday! This'll be the BEST DAY EVER! I can't wait!_

Matthew checked his watch "1:33..." he whispered to himself. "Shoot! that only gives me an hour to get ready!" he shouted, a bit too loud for his normal voice. He jumped off his bed, still only in a towel, and started getting ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I've been off for so long! I will update my other stories soon! I promise! I've had writers block and things have been coming up! Sorry for the shortness of these chapters!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters etc...**

* * *

30 Minutes later Matthew stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself. He was wearing the only pair of jeans he could find that weren't stained with something or ripped, and a red, collared-button up shirt that cuffed up at about his elbow. He nodded slightly at the way he looked, his hair blow dried and brushed, which really brought out the layers in his hair. It wasn't the bad way of bring out layers though, it actually looked pretty cute. He fixed his glasses slightly so that they weren't all the way down at the bottom of his face, and rested them right above the bridge of his nose. The Canadian had considered putting in some contacts, but after many failed attempts at trying to put them in, he just gave up.****

Matthew took another quick glance before nodding again and walking towards his bedroom door. He stopped just as his hand was on the handle and thought over everything for a second. _Was this really happening? Am I, Matthew Williams, really going on a date with one of the most prettiest girls in school?_ It was almost too good to be true that the Canadian actually considered staying home and just not going. He then just shook his head and opened the door, heading down the stairs. He had a slight bounce as he walked down. He glanced at all the pictures that were hung on the blue-grey wall. One of Alfred as a child with their father, most of them were Alfred's sport photos and their dad's business pictures. Matthew sighed, none of him.****

Sometimes Matthew felt like he wasn't even in this family, like no one cared about him. He looked up as he heard a sound coming from the kitchen, it sounded like...Alfred. Oh god. He's the last person Matthew wants to see at this moment.

Matthew quietly stepped towards the black front door, trying to leave before Alfred spotted him.

"Yo Mattie! Where's the fire?" Alfred's loud voice came from the kitchen.****

Matthew just rolled his eyes "Shut up" he muttered with a small grin. Alfred was wearing jeans and his normal 'Who's the Hero?' shirt under his brown bomber jacket. Matthew didn't understand why his brother loved that jacket so much. He had a phone in his hand, but it looked to be hung up.

"You seem happy." Alfred stated, putting the phone on speaker, but it looked like he had hung it up. Now it was just resting lazily in his hand, his pinky in his belt loop. He was talking to Gilbert. Gilbert had put himself on mute though so that Matthew wouldn't suspect anything.

"Yeah. Don't ruin it." The Canadian replied, glancing at the clock on the wall next to the fridge. Matthew had always liked the kitchen for some reason. The light blue walls were slightly faded, reminding him of the sky back home in Canada. The cold white tiles on the floor reminded him of the snow him and his mother used to play in, and the kitchen used to be where he would always find his mother. She would always be cooking something, looking out the window, or watering the plants on the windowsill.****

He snapped out of his train of thought when he heard a snapping sound right in front of his face. "Earth to Matt?" Alfred said, his fingers right in front of the Canadian's nose.

"I'm here. Can you move back a little?" Matthew asked, taking a step back towards the kitchen door that lead to the outside world that he wished to be in so badly at that moment.

Alfred didn't answer but stepped away "So, why ya all fancied up?" he tilted his head, snickering at his brother's nervousness.

"N-No reason...I have to go." Matthew answered before opening the kitchen door and running out onto the driveway.

Alfred laughed and took his friend off speaker "Wow! This might be the best prank we have ever done!" he said.  
"Yeah! And he totally fell for it too!" Gilbert replied with another laugh.  
"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out it was all a joke and that no one really loves him!" Alfred let out a happy sigh and continued to talk to his friend.


End file.
